El Tesoro Perdido de Pahkitew
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: ¿La Fuente de la Eterna Juventud? ¿El Elixir de la Vida? ¿El Santo Grial? ¿La Estatua Dorada McLean? ¿Qué era lo que buscaban, en realidad? No lo sabían, pero si conseguirían todo lo que deseaban con encontrarlo, debían apresurarse. Scax. Skave. Jashawn. Sugard. Amney. Sapher. Ellardo. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**El tesoro perdido de Pahkitew**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: ¿La Fuente de la Eterna Juventud? ¿El Elixir de la Vida? ¿El Santo Grial? ¿La Estatua Dorada McLean? ¿Qué era lo que buscaban, en realidad? No lo sabían, pero si conseguirían todo lo que deseaban con encontrarlo, debían apresurarse. Scax. Skave. Jashawn. Sugard. Amney. Sapher. Ellardo. AU.**_

_**Lo prometido es deuda; ¡un nuevo fic! Espero que les guste. Por cierto, cómo dije en el reciente capítulo de La ley del magnetismo, este fic y Elemental, escrito por KovatePrivalski97, se basan en la misma idea. Ambas lo planeamos. Sólo que tienen argumentos diferentes. Aún así, sé que ambos les gustarán.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

Era bastante cansado el tener que sentarse, pararse y crear fuego, pero era su trabajo. Eso se ganaba por quemar todo el cargamento de su antiguo trabajo sin importarle que pudieran despedirlo. Así que contuvo un gemido de dolor cuando una niña de cabello rojizo y alborotado se acercó a él.

Suspiró pesadamente, haciendo contacto visual con los ojos verdes de la infante, esperando que aquello la intimidara lo suficiente como para que se largara. Pero no. Ella era diferente. Ajena a los comportamientos asustadizos y obedientes de los niños de su edad.

—No, niña. No lo haré de nuevo.

Ella frunció el ceño, ofendida.

Se mofó de su expresión y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, esperando a que se fuera. Pero la pequeña insistió con su mirada sobre él, demasiado ansiosa como para siquiera pensar en rendirse y retirarse.

—Ya sabes el precio. —comentó cuando se cumplieron cinco minutos sin que la pequeña se moviera. Ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza.

—No tengo dinero.

—Es una lástima.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada. Entonces una pequeña sonrisa se formó cuando él la miró con burla. Separó sus pies, y equilibró su peso de manera uniforme. El adolescente arqueó las cejas. Para ser una niña de apenas seis años, parecía haber aprendido a la perfección la posición de ataque.

Pero parecer no era suficiente.

Se levantó al ver que ella no continuaría. Obviamente no dominaba los ataques aunque supiera la posición. Se dio la vuelta. Si esa niña llegaba a aprender, dejaría de recibir dinero por realizar demostraciones de sus poderes. Y eso no podía ser.

Pero cuando avanzó un par de pasos, la escuchó decir algo que no alcanzó a entender. Y entonces un par de llamaradas tan pequeñas como la punta de los dedos pasaron a su lado, rozando peligrosamente su rostro e incendiando un par de sus mechones. El fuego con el que fue atacado terminó por desvanecerse antes de llegar hasta una choza de madera.

Se giró, sin poder articular ninguna palabra. La pequeña sonreía con auto-suficiencia, antes de mover la mano a modo de despedida e irse corriendo, pues ya había logrado su objetivo.

Chris bufó, molesto. Seguro ya se había quedado sin empleo informal.

Mientras tanto la pequeña comenzó a correr, sin poder ocultar su satisfacción por haber imitado a la perfección la técnica de aquel adolescente. Pasó justo al lado de una floristería, en donde pudo ver que una niña rubia abría su palma encima de la cabeza de su gemela, provocando que al instante esta se empapara por completo.

Frunció el ceño ante eso, conociendo la naturaleza fuego de la rubia que ahora lloraba. Pero no podría hacer nada. No era su asunto, y de utilizar sus poderes se darían cuenta. Giró el rostro, tan sólo para ver a tan sólo unos metros lo que suponía era una fortaleza. Se acercó un poco, tan sólo para escuchar que alguien vociferaba la eficacia de su refugio contra los muertos vivientes que acechaban la aldea.

Rodó los ojos. Tan sólo era desperdicio de poder.

Continuó su caminata. Vio a una niña de cabello negro y expresión angelical mover sus brazos sutilmente al compás del viento, facilitando la tarea de los pajarillos de enseñar a sus crías a volar. Pero entonces una rubia regordeta llegó, moviendo agresivamente sus extremidades y provocando una ventisca que, daba por hecho, ni siquiera era capaz de controlar, mandando volar así a la dulce niña y a sus amiguitos.

Era bastante frustrante, en realidad.

Continuó caminando, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios. Al llegar a la orilla de lago, pudo ver a dos niños de su misma edad con naturaleza agua, pero en diferentes situaciones. Mientras la morena de facciones finas se esforzaba por ser constante, sutil pero a la vez fuerte con sus movimientos para poder manipular el agua; el otro simplemente creaba paredes de agua frente a él para mirar su reflejo y sonreír coquetamente.

Últimamente, decía su madre, estaban naciendo más y más niños con poderes elementales. Era algo raro, pero estaba sucediendo. Y ella se sentía muy valiosa al saber que era de las pocas personas que tenía la capacidad de dominar el fuego, aún a su corta edad.

Recorrió el mercado. Un par de niños hacían mucho escándalo con la tierra. Uno lo hacía a propósito, imitando sonidos de excavación gracias a su poder, mientras que el otro lo hacía de manera accidental al intentar levantar la tierra un par de centímetros sobre su cabeza. Metros más allá, una morena los miraba con reprobación. E hizo un sutil movimiento con su mano, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, para ayudar al niño pelirrojo. Este celebró su fuerza al lograr su objetivo. La niña sólo rodó los ojos y regresó su atención a su padre, que le daba indicaciones.

Bueno, al menos lo intentaban. No como otro moreno que tenía poderes de aire, pero lo atribuía a que era un poderoso mago que algún día controlaría todos los elementos. El otro chico que lo acompañaba sólo hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de comenzar a discutir con él para aclararle que eso no podía ser posible.

No había nada nuevo en el pueblo, al parecer.

A tan sólo unos metros de llegar a su hogar, se encontró con un niño robusto de cabello morado en forma de tazón que tenía las manos en el piso. Sonrió levemente, acercándose con sigilo hacia él. Tocó su hombro, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—¿Qué haces, Max?

El niño bufó, fulminándola con la mirada. Y miró el desastre que había hecho intentando conectar sus manos con el interior del piso para manipular la tierra y las rocas desde abajo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Está bien. —se encogió de hombros, pasando a su lado sin insistir. Pero como supuso, él la detuvo antes de que pudiera dar cinco pasos.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Si tanto quieres saber, estaba mejorando mis habilidades para dominar este pueblo.

Scarlett sonrió levemente, mirando las manos sucias del chico. Estuvo a punto de decirla una forma en la que podría manipular su elemento sin hacer tanto desastre, pero no pudo. Alguien, a unos metros de ellos, les lanzó lodo e inmediatamente comenzó a reírse escandalosamente.

Se quitó la sustancia de la cara y miró a los causantes. Eran ese grupo de bravucones que solían molestarlos, tan sólo por que ellos no habían nacido con ningún tipo de poder.

—¡Hey, ¿por qué hicieron eso?!

—Sólo queríamos hacerlos sentir cómo en casa. Ya saben, dónde bichos como ustedes deben estar.

El grupo se acercó, y Max retrocedió un poco. Scarlett no se movió, simplemente los fulminó con la mirada. Cuando el líder se acercó lo suficiente, sonrió y escupió a los pies de Max. El peli morado se quejó, asqueado por ese gesto. Y entonces cuando Scarlett estaba a punto de pedirles de la manera más cordial posible que los dejaran en paz, el líder la empujó.

—Parece que tu noviecita no te va a defender esta vez. —se mofó.

Scarlett sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y fulminó con la mirada a esos bravucones. Tal vez era por el lodo en su cara, sus rodillas raspadas o el desprecio que sufría de algunos aldeanos por su naturaleza. Tal vez era por el lodo en la cara de Max, por los golpes que ahora este recibía o por la burla que solía recibir por su nulo talento con el elemento tierra.

Tal vez era todo juntándose en una sola provocación.

—Yo. No. Soy. Su. ¡NOVIA! —vociferó, antes de perder el control.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Se alejaron de Max, mirándola boquiabiertos y aterrados. Su cabello ondeaba al ritmo de las llamas que ahora empezaban a brotar a su alrededor. El niño robusto la miró asustado, retrocediendo sin poder levantarse siquiera debido a la impresión y al dolor que sentía por los golpes.

—¿S-Scarlett...? T-Tú...

Pero ella no pudo detenerse. El calor se intensificó, llamando la atención del resto. Empezaron a reunirse a su alrededor, atemorizados. Y las llamas comenzaron a brotar de sus brazos cuando se levantó y los estiró, pero esta vez no se desvanecieron antes de tocar la madera de las casas. Empezaron a propagarse, destruyendo hogares e incendiando los campos de cultivo.

Sin ser capaz de controlar el poder que emanaba de ella por la furia, terminó desmayándose en medio de todo. Y cuando despertó en los brazos de su madre, y con exclamaciones furiosas retumbando en su cabeza, se percató de lo que había sucedido.

—¡Casi mata a un niño...!

—¡La cosecha del año!

—¡Es un peligro para todos!

Confundida, miró a su madre. Esta suspiró resignada.

—Es hora de irnos, cariño. —le dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Era eso o pagar por los daños de una forma que no quería imaginar.

La única solución era irse lejos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Son 1500 palabras en total! 7u7 Así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<em>**

**_Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw. Eso me haría muy feliz y me ayudaría a actualizar más rápido._**

**_No olvides leer Elemental, fic de KovatePrivalski97._**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	2. 10 años después

_**El tesoro perdido de Pahkitew**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: ¿La Fuente de la Eterna Juventud? ¿El Elixir de la Vida? ¿El Santo Grial? ¿La Estatua Dorada McLean? ¿Qué era lo que buscaban, en realidad? No lo sabían, pero si conseguirían todo lo que deseaban con encontrarlo, debían apresurarse. Scax. Skave. Jashawn. Sugard. Amney. Sapher. Ellardo. AU.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: 10 años después<strong>

—¡Deténgase! Identifíquese.

Al sentir el filo de aquella lanza rozar su cuello, se detuvo. Miró de reojo a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada al pueblo Pahkitew y sonrió levemente ante sus caras desconfiadas. Llevó ambas manos a la capucha que le cubría

Levantó la mirada, haciendo que los guardias se miraran entre sí confundidos.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—¿A qué vienes?

Ella se encogió de hombros, mostrando su pequeña bolsa de viaje. Había un par de vendas, una botella de agua vacía, cinco frascos de miel y algo de ropa pulcramente doblada y acomodada.

—Vengo de paso. Se me acabaron los suministros.

Ambos no parecían convencidos, por lo que le hicieron una seña a un tercero para que se acercara. El hombre moreno y de mirada inquisitiva le arrebató su bolso y lo revisó de manera exhaustiva, sin importarle poco que estuviera invadiendo la privacidad de una señorita.

Esperó pacientemente, hasta que su bolsa le fue entregada. Y cuando supuso que podía adentrarse a la aldea sin ningún problema, el hombre la tomó de los tobillos y la levantó en el aire, dejándola de cabeza. Comenzó a zarandearla, haciendo que se mareara y sintiera que la sangre comenzaba a centrarse en su cabeza.

—Está limpia. —afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros. Al depositarla en el suelo, ella se tambaleó. Pero él no le dio importancia y simplemente recogió un par de monedas que se habían salido de sus bolsillos.

—¡Devuélvamelas!

El hombre rodó los ojos y la ignoró, pasando de ella. Frunció el ceño, pero decidió relajarse y quitarse el polvo de la ropa. Verificó que no faltara nada en su pequeña bolsa y entonces se le permitió adentrarse en las calles de Pahkitew.

No entendía por qué tanta vigilancia, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia. Cuando llegó hasta el centro de la aldea, en donde se asentaba un bullicioso y enorme mercado, se permitió sonreír un poco. Era una imagen bastante monótona, pero allí residía lo interesante. A su parecer.

Se acercó hasta un puesto en donde una chica morena y alta —al menos unos diez centímetros de diferencia debía haber — envolvía un par de frutas y se lo daba a un par de ancianos tras recibir su paga.

Al llegar al mostrador, depositó un pequeño frasco de miel. La morena arqueó las cejas, sonriendo levemente ante eso y se cruzó de brazos. Aunque al mirarla al rostro, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Nos conocemos acaso?

—No lo creo. Es la primera vez que vengo de visita. —afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros. Miró los cubículos en donde estaban las frutas y señaló las uvas. — Mi frasco de miel por un kilo de nueces.

La morena se acomodó el sombrero que tenía y negó levemente.

—Eso habría sido justo hace un par de años, pero me temo que ahora no es suficiente. Tendrías que darme dos frascos.

Parpadeó confundida. Su reacción pareció ablandar un poco a la morena, porque suspiró pesadamente.

—No puedes darme más, ¿cierto? —ante el asentimiento de la mujer frente a ella, miró hacia atrás. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie más la veía, especialmente sus padres, juntó la cantidad de nueces que le habían pedido y se las cedió. —Sólo porque se nota que eres nueva aquí.

Ella asintió, agradecida. E hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse. La escuchó reprenderse a sí misma de lo que había hecho, porque probablemente sus padres la reñirían. Y entonces supo que si bien se había topado con una persona amable, en los siguientes establecimientos no correría con la misma suerte. Así que debería conseguir más cosas con las cuales negociar.

Se dirigió, entonces, hacia las afueras del pequeño poblado. Tal vez podría recolectar un par de frutos para sí y cazar a unos cuántos mamíferos pequeños para intercambiar por objetos que necesitaba. Se estaba quedando sin vendas.

Llegó hasta un pequeño campo, a diferencia del avivado y colorido centro en la aldea, éste se encontraba solitario y hasta tenebroso. Recorrió un camino que se abría paso entre frondosos árboles y en las que se atoró un par de veces debido a su capucha.

Había terminado en una pequeña laguna, por lo que aprovechó para llenar su botella vacía y limpiarse el rostro del sudor que la empapaba. Al levantar la mirada, pudo ver que en medio del agua había una roca. Y en la ropa había un chico de cabello morado con las manos en dirección al cielo.

Un par de enormes rocas a sus costados se levantaron por un par de segundos antes de desplomarse de nuevo, salpicando agua. El adolescente suspiró fastidiado, como si llevara más que un par de semanas intentando lo mismo.

—Podrías intentar cerrar los puños al levantar las manos. Así mantendrás las rocas suspendidas en el aire por más tiempo.

Él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, porque cuando le habló para aconsejarle, resbaló de la roca y terminó hundiéndose en el agua. Ella iría a rescatarlo, si no fuera porque no le gustaba mucho nadar o pasar mucho tiempo debajo de la lluvia.

Cuando éste nadó hasta la superficie, justo donde ella se encontraba sentada mientras acomodaba sus cosas, la fulminó con la mirada. Tosió un poco de agua que había tragado por el sorpresivo impacto, y entonces ella no pudo más que ofrecerle una toalla para que pudiera secarse.

—No necesito consejos de una aldeana, gracias.

Sí, le dio mucha gracia. No era la primera vez que su presencia era atribuida a una simple viajera o aldeana. Y eso le favorecía mucho, en realidad.

—Soy una maestra, al igual que tú.—confesó, cuando éste se sentó a su lado.

Max se mofó.

—¿Maestra agua, tal vez? Sí que eres útil, eh.

No pudo evitar reír ante eso, causando que la atención del chico se centrara únicamente en ella. Él iba a quejarse, pero entonces ella decidió quitarse los lentes que portaba y se soltó el cabello. Se regocijó al ver su expresión anonadada.

—¿Me extrañaste, Max?

—¡S-Scarlett! T-Tú...

—Sí, algo similar me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos. —suspiró, quitándose la pesada capucha y utilizándola para no ensuciar su ropa. El peli morado continuaba boqueando como un pez.

—P-Pero tú... e-estás... ¡t-te desterraron... y-y luego...!

—Creo que ya has compredido mi situación, así que te pediré que no me llames por mi nombre. —dijo, amarrándose de nuevo el cabello en un chongo y colocándose los lentes. — En fin, ¿qué hacías?

Max recobró la compostura. Scarlett en verdad parecía otra persona con lentes y peinada pulcramente. Ni siquiera parecía la manipuladora de fuego que siendo niña había sido desterrada por quemar accidentalmente los campos de cultivo y los hogares de cinco personas.

—Oh, ya sabes. La maldad nunca deja de entrenar. Siempre tiene que idear nuevas técnicas para someter a los rebeldes. — afirmó con aire orgulloso. Scarlett rodó los ojos y le ofreció de las nueces que traía. — Gracias, a todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí?

Scarlett se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el otro lado de la laguna, en donde creyó haber visto una silueta esconderse de su vista. Suspiró.

—La última voluntad de mi madre siempre fue descansar eternamente en su hogar. —comenzó a sacar su ropa, y de entre sus suéteres sacó una pequeña caja que logró pasar desapercibida de la revisión. — Así que vine a esparcir sus cenizas en mi antigua casa.

—Eso será un gran problema; tu casa la derribaron hace años.

—Lo supuse. Así que me ayudarás a quemar la nueva residencia y depositar las cenizas ahí.— dijo con simpleza, aunque al ver la cara de terror de Max no pudo evitar reír.— Es sólo una broma, Max.

—Tu sentido del humor es bastante... extraño.

—Sí, supongo. ¿Y quién se ha apropiado de mi casa?

—Chris McLean.

—Qué suerte la mía.

Se levantó, guardando todo. No podría simplemente llegar y depositarlas en la entrada. Conociendo a Chris McLean, éste no dudaría en barrer, incluso si sabía lo que eran y el significado que tenían. Tendría que adentrarse en su morada. Sí tenía suerte, él no tendría idea del sótano. Y ahí las podría enterrar.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—De acuerdo, creo que tengo un plan. ¿Me ayudarás?

—¿Y qué ganaría con eso? —cuestionó, cruzado de brazos. Lo meditó un momento antes de responder.

—Podrás vaciar toda tu maldad en la casa de McLean.

—¡Hecho!

Volvió a colocarse la capucha y se levantó, tomando sus cosas. Max simplemente terminó por secarse el cabello antes de devolverle la toalla y hacer ademán de acompañarla. Caminaron en silencio, al menos hasta que Max comenzó a contarle de todos sus planes para apoderarse de la aldea.

Scarlett lo escuchó atentamente, intentando callar la voz en su cabeza que corregía detalles débiles o sin sentido de sus estrategias.

Esta vez no se descontrolaría. No lo arruinaría otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Son 1500 palabras en total, de nuevo! <em>**

**_Respondiendo rw's: _**

**_KovatePrivalski97: Sí, pobrecita. La quemó y sin querer xC Espero que este primer capítulo te haya gustado ouo7 Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. ¡Saludos!_**

**_Tinta-Radioactiva: ¡Yo también AMO los poderes elementales! Son simplemente aksjkdjaskj u Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Saludos!_**

**_solo yo: Deja de acosarme D: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :B Gracias por leer y comentar._**

**_Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.  
><em>**

**_No olvides leer el fic Elemental, de KovatePrivalski97. ¡Es muy, muy genial_**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	3. La leyenda de Pahkitew

_**El tesoro perdido de Pahkitew**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: ¿La Fuente de la Eterna Juventud? ¿El Elixir de la Vida? ¿El Santo Grial? ¿La Estatua Dorada McLean? ¿Qué era lo que buscaban, en realidad? No lo sabían, pero si conseguirían todo lo que deseaban con encontrarlo, debían apresurarse. Scax. Skave. Jashawn. Sugard. Amney. Sapher. Ellardo. AU.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: La leyenda de Pahkitew<strong>

—Entonces, ¿cómo entraremos?

Scarlett no respondió. Simplemente no pudo hacerlo al ver la enorme casa que Chris McLean había construido en lo que antes era una pequeña choza de dos pisos y cuatro habitaciones. Miró de reojo a Max, quien seguía esperando una respuesta. Ella negó con la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente.

Miró a un par de niños corretear a unos metros de ellos, y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Supongo que son tierra, ¿no? —los señaló con la mirada. Y Max asintió.

—Desde que te fuiste, todos decidieron usar ropas que los identifiquen según su elemento.

Scarlett asintió.

—¿Y crees que él esté adentro?

—Seguramente. Se volvió asquerosamente rico hace años. No tiene necesidad de salir.

—Creo que no necesitaremos asaltar su casa como pensé. Max, reta a esos niños.

El peli morado ladeó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente.

—Si que has perdido la cabeza. Creí que enterraríamos las cenizas de tu madre.

—Sólo confía en mi y hazlo.

—De acuerdo, ¡pero tendrás que ser mi asistente mientras te quedes aquí!

Ella rodó los ojos, pero afirmó con la cabeza. Max sonrió orgulloso ante eso y caminó hasta el grupo de infantes que vestían ropas de tonalidades café y que parecían no perder la energía pese a que llevaban corriendo más de una hora en la misma zona.

—¡Mocosos, vengan aquí! Quiero ver cuánto han aprendido de mi. —vociferó, cruzándose de brazos. Los niños al verlo, sonrieron ampliamente y corriendo hacia él para tirarlo al suelo.

—¡Max, Max! ¿Nos enseñarás más?

Scarlett tuvo que sacudir la cabeza varias veces para concentrarse en el plan. ¿Max se llevaba bien con esos niños? ¿Cómo era posible? Desde que tenía memoria, ese chico jamás había sido bueno socializando con niños de su edad, mucho menos con personas mayores. Pero al verlo juguetear un poco con los chicos antes de poner en práctica su plan, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Era bastante tierno, tuvo que admitir.

Se escondió bajo la sombra de la mansión, y cuando Max con ayuda de los pequeños comenzaron a pisotear el suelo, provocando que este se moviera como si estuviera ocurriendo un sismo, Chris McLean salió. Tenía una mascarilla de lodo en el rostro y un par de rebanadas de pepino en los ojos.

—Ni yo lo pude haber planeado mejor. —admitió Scarlett cuando el hombre de barba incipiente comenzó a maldecir a manipuladores del elemento tierra por arruinar su sesión privada consigo mismo.

Ingresó en el hogar de Chris, mientras éste continuaba tropezando afuera debido a los movimientos que los niños y Max hacían. Sigilosamente pasó la pequeña sala, sin detenerse a admirar los muebles nuevos y la estilizada decoración. Eso no le importaba, o al menos no quiso prestarle demasiada atención.

Sí lo hacía, se pondría a pensar. De hacerlo, podría enfurecer. Y todo acabaría mal.

Vio una pequeña puerta debajo de las escaleras, y supuso que era la que conectaba el primer piso con el sótano. Miró hacia sus pies, y con la punta de su zapato pudo mover algo que se encontraba debajo de una alfombra. Se agachó para recoger el pequeño objeto, y casi celebró en alto su descubrimiento.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y un pequeño click se escuchó. En seguida pudo ingresar a la oscuridad de la habitación. Levantó la mano y chasqueó los dedos, provocando que una pequeña llama se encendiera y pudiera iluminar su camino. Empezó a descender por los escalones de piedra, y entonces supo que McLean no había cambiado a su antojo todo lo que una vez perteneció a su familia.

No es que jugara muy seguido en el sótano, pero las pocas veces que pudo asomar la cabeza mientras su padre trabajaba allí, había notado la estructura del lugar.

Al bajar del último escalón, incrementó la intensidad de su fuego para observar la habitación. Sería bastante difícil crear una pequeña tumba debajo de ese suelo creado a base de piedra para enterrar las cenizas. Se mantuvo pensando durante un momento, hasta que un enorme mural en una de las paredes llamó su atención.

Al acercarse, pudo ver que eran una serie de dibujos y símbolos que a primera vista no significaban nada. Probablemente alguien normal no los entendería.

Pero ella, que había pasado la mitad de su vida viajando de pueblo en pueblo para esconder sus poderes sin dañar a nadie y cuyos padres se habían esmerado en llenarla de diversos y muy útiles conocimientos teóricos, pudo descifrarlo.

Era una especie de leyenda.

"Una vez, existió un hombre capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza. Y los utilizó para beneficiar a su aldea. Ese hombre era Wise Pahkitew. Él fue constante como el agua, sensato como el viento, firme como la tierra e intenso como el fuego.

Sin embargo, él seguía siendo un humano, que aunque benevolente y encantador, terminó por caer enamorado de una dulce musa. Ella le correspondió, prometiéndole protección a cambio de su amor.

Juntos pudieron acentarse en un espacio que convirtieron pronto en una aldea. Y conforme el lugar iba creciendo, recibiendo con los brazos abiertos a aventureros y vagabundos sin un lugar adónde ir, también las esperanzas de Pahkitew crecieron.

Pero entonces descubrió que su musa aprovechaba su profundo sueño para extraerle vitalidad y poder que fue distribuyendo entre los habitantes de la aldea. Ante eso Wise Pahkitew no pudo resistirse y enfureció.

Los terremotos destruyeron los hogares, las inundaciones azotaron llevándose consigo las propiedades de los aldeanos, continuaron los huracanes para arrasar con lo poco que quedó y un incendio de diez días terminó el trabajo.

Decepcionado por haber perdido el control, se castigó a sí mismo en una pequeña y solitaria cueva, dónde pasó sus últimos días llorando por su musa. Le dedicó el fuego, el agua, la tierra y el viento que poseía, hasta que finalmente murió de la tristeza.

Él no pudo verlo, pero había creado algo que años más tarde su musa, avergonzada, aprovechó para hacer renacer la aldea Pahkitew. Su último tesoro aún prevalece en su tumba.

La riqueza y la nobleza serán para aquel que logre encontrar el tesoro y pueda compartirlo como Pahkitew hizo."

¿Eso siempre había estado ahí o era algo que Chris había colocado al apropiarse de su hogar? Intentó hacer memoria, pero es que nunca se había detenido a ver esa zona de su hogar. Tan concentrada estaba en intentar recordar, que sin darse cuenta su fuego se apagó. Y segundos más tarde, un par de manos enormes y firmes se cerraron sobre sus hombros.

Gritó debido a la sorpresa. Quien quiera que la hubiera atrapado, la cargó sobre su hombro como si fuera un simple costal de papas y subió las escaleras, haciendo que Scarlett casi dejara resbalar el recipiente donde tenía las cenizas de su madre.

—¡Sácala de aquí, chef! —ordenó Chris, mirando con furia a la pelirroja. Scarlett logró cubrir su rostro a tiempo para que éste no pudiera reconocerla. Pero aún así, eso no la salvó de ser arrojada hacia el exterior sin la más mínima delicadeza por parte de un enorme hombre moreno.

Que además, hizo un par de movimientos con sus manos y la empapó de pies a cabeza; probablemente como sanción por haber ingresado al hogar de McLean de esa manera e indagar en sus cosas.

Suspiró frustrada, y guardó de nuevo el recipiente en su pequeña bolsa de viaje. Se levantó, escurriendo agua, y procedió a quitarse la capucha para esprimirla y sacar todo el agua que tenía encima. No podía hacer una demostración de sus poderes igneos, después de todo.

—¿Y cómo te fue, _asistente_? ¿Lograste enterrar tus cenizas?

Bufó molesta y fulminó a Max con la mirada. Éste levantó las manos en son de paz y retrocedió un poco ante su mirada fiera.

—¡Lo distrajimos tanto como pudimos! ¡También nos echó a su secuaz! —argumentó, señalándose a sí mismo y al grupo de niños que intentaban secar su ropa con ayuda de un chico moreno que los arrullaba con un poco del control que podía ejercer en el aire.

Scarlett se relajó y negó con la cabeza, desanimada.

—No pude hacerlo.

Max asintió, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora necesito secarme. ¡Oye, tú! ¿Podrías echarme una mano? — El moreno asintió, no muy seguro. Y se acercó a ella para lanzarle una pequeña y suave ráfaga de aire que poco a poco comenzó a evaporar el agua.

—Oye... ¿no nos conocemos? —cuestionó él, tras terminar su trabajo. La pelirroja negó, y él se acercó. —Me pareces conocida.

—¡Suficiente de charlas! Vámonos, asistente. —dijo Max, tomándola del brazo y sacándola de ahí. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, la empujó hacia un callejón oscuro — ¡Arregláte el cabello!

Scarlett miró su reflejo en un pequeño charco de agua en el suelo. Maldijo por lo bajo. Su viento la había hecho adquirir su apariencia normal. Maldita sea, casi la descubren.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Eso ha sido todo por ahora! <em>**

**_Respondiendo rw's: _**

**_KovatePrivalski97: *O* Max ya aparecióoo. Muchas gracias por decir eso UuU Me halaga muchísimo. ¡Te quiero! ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! _**

**_Tinta-Radioactiva: LOOOL. No sabes cómo me reír al ver lo que escribiste XD UuU Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Te quiero! _**

**_OFIXD: *O* Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que este capítulo también te haya agradado. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Saludos!_**

**_Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw. _**

**_¡Saludos! _**


	4. Redefiniendo objetivos

_**El tesoro perdido de Pahkitew**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: ¿La Fuente de la Eterna Juventud? ¿El Elixir de la Vida? ¿El Santo Grial? ¿La Estatua Dorada McLean? ¿Qué era lo que buscaban, en realidad? No lo sabían, pero si conseguirían todo lo que deseaban con encontrarlo, debían apresurarse. Scax. Skave. Jashawn. Sugard. Amney. Sapher. Ellardo. AU.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Redefiniendo objetivos<strong>

—¿Tienes algún otro plan?

Scarlett masculló un poco, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que le trajeran la bebida que había pedido. Meditó durante un par de segundos y suspiró, algo resignada. Tenía un plan. Un plan arriesgado, estúpido y del que ni siquiera estaba segura cómo llevaría a cabo... Pero era mejor a tener nada..

—La verdad es que sí. Necesitaré un poco más de tu ayuda.

Max parpadeó un poco y se encogió de hombros, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—De acuerdo. Esto aumenta el tiempo en el que serás mi asistente, ¿lo recuerdas, no?

Asintió vagamente, agradeciendo a la camarera que le sirvió su té. Max frunció los labios ante la bebida que le pusieron y negó levemente. Se levantó, bostezando un poco.

—Iré a vaciar mi maldad.

—Sólo irás al baño, ¿no? —comentó ella, sonriendo con burla. Max rodó los ojos, pero al ver la comisura de sus labios levantarse un poco supuso que había acertado.

Continuó con las manos aferrándose a su té, sin hacer notar demasiado los nervios que la embargaban por dentro. Entonces, la camarera que los había atendido se acercó para mirarla fijamente, y posteriormente, mover la mano de manera amigable. Scarlett correspondió el gesto, un poco extrañada.

—¿Me puedo sentar? —cuestionó tímidamente. Ante el asentimiento, aunque algo inseguro, de Scarlett, tomó asiento en donde antes había estado Max y sonrió ladinamente. —Hola, me llamo Sky.

Titubeó y desvió la mirada hacia su bebida. Cuando iba a contestar, Sky estiró sus brazos y le tomó firmemente de las manos, dándole un pequeño apretón.

—Oh, lo lamento. No quería importunar. Es que... me recuerdas mucho a alguien, pero es algo confuso.

—Me lo dicen seguido, en realidad. Al parecer heredé rasgos faciales que tienden a repetirse en un gran número de individuos —simplificó, encogiéndose de hombros. Ante la cara de confusión de Sky, se corrigió. —Mi cara es bastante común.

—Sí, tal vez sea eso. Entonces... ¿eres novia de Max?

Ante esa pregunta, se atragantó con la bebida. Sky se preocupó, pero al verla recuperar el control y normalizarse mediante una frecuente tos, se tranquilizó un poco. Scarlett carraspeó y negó con la cabeza.

Parecía que jamás se iba a quitar ese rumor de encima, por más años que transcurrieran.

—En lo absoluto. Sólo somos... compañeros.

Sky asintió, no muy convencida.

—Ya, lo lamento. Es sólo que... bueno, siempre se le ve con pelirrojas. Parece que son su tipo.

Scarlett no pudo evitar sonreír con un poco de picardía ante eso y asintió, reposando el rostro en su mano.

—¿En serio? Cuéntame más.

Aquella muchacha que recordaba haberla visto entrenando a las orillas del lago con su elemento, le contó cómo el peli morado de elemento tierra solía adquirir 'asistentes'. Siempre pelirrojas. Siempre ojos verdes.

—Desde que eramos niños. —comentó ella, encogiéndose de hombros. — Tenía una amiga llamaba Scarlett, pero ella... ocasionó un par de problemas por aquí y tuvo que irse. Desde entonces tiene esas preferencias.

La aludida carraspeó algo incómoda, sintiendo que sus mejillas se coloraban debido al comentario de la morena. No dijo nada. Se limitó a sorber de su bebida hasta que se la terminó, y aún así, no despegó sus labios del pequeño vaso. Era eso o tener que decir algo.

Afortunadamente, en ese momento llegó el chico manipulador del elemento tierra, y miró fijamente a Sky antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Estás en mi lugar.

Sky suspiró pesadamente. Murmuró un apenas audible "Nos vemos" y recibió un simple asentimiento por parte de Scarlett. Entonces Max volvió a quedar frente a ella y la examinó con la mirada, esperando alguna explicación.

—Entonces, ¿pelirrojas? —dijo ella de manera sugestiva.

—No entiendo de qué hablas. Deben ser cosas de mujeres.

Scarlett negó con la cabeza, divertida.

—Aún no me has contado tu plan. —le recordó él, cruzado de brazos.

Permaneció un segundo en silencio, mirándolo fijamente.

—Iremos a la tumba de Wise Pahkitew.

—Eww, ¿para qué?

Scarlett arqueó las cejas, dando a entender que él no necesitaba más detalles que eso. Max bufó, mascullando un forzado "Cómo quieras", mientras se concentraba en su bebida, con una mueca de desagrado. "Ya está frío", se quejó, pero de todos modos lo bebió.

Y mientras esperaba a que Max terminase sus propios alimentos, se concentró en su entorno. Las conversaciones vanales y los pequeños sonidos de la naturaleza calmaban la llama que en su interior ardía.

Entonces, una pequeña frase captó su atención por encima de todas.

—¡... nuestra oportunidad, Jasmine! ¡Pahkitew habría querido que ese tesoro fuera nuestro!

Tembló y se estremeció. Giró un poco su rostro hacia atrás, en donde había dos personas conversando entre susurros tímidos y nerviosos. Era aquella chica que le había aceptado amablemente el frasco de miel a cambio de las nueces, y no parecía satisfecha con lo que el chico frente a ella decía.

—Juntos podremos obtenerlo. —sentenció él.

Scarlett frunció el ceño.

—Creo que es hora de irnos, Max.

—¡Pero aún no termino!

—Nos vamos, ahora.

Él bufó, pero terminó por obedecer tras depositar un par de monedas encima de la mesa. Salieron rápidamente y Scarlett le tomó de la mano para que no se perdiera entre tanta gente, pues parecía que justo a esa hora el bullicio del pueblo llegaba a su punto máximo.

—Al menos podrías decirme qué sucede. —se quejó éste, cuando lograron escabullirse detrás de la florería. Scarlett suspiró pesadamente.

—Hay alguien más que quiere ir a la tumba de Pahkitew. Tenemos que llegar antes. Así que... ¿tienes alguna idea de hacia dónde ir?

—¿De qué tengo cara? ¿De asalta-tumbas? ¡¿Yo qué iba a saber que querrías ir de expedición a ver una tumba en ruinas?!

—¡Baja la voz! —masculló, cubriéndole la boca con su mano. Bufó molesta. — Un verdadero genio malvado conocería todos los lugares escondidos y prohibidos de su aldea. Deberías saberlo.

Max formuló una maldición, aún con la mano de Scarlett encima. La apartó de un manotazo, y tras fulminarla con la mirada, se cruzó de brazos con aire ofendido y le dio la espalda. Y entonces ella supo que lo había conseguido.

—Pues para que lo sepas... Conozco a alguien que podría ser de ayuda. —afirmó. —¡Vamos!

Scarlett sonrió aliviada y lo siguió, sin darse cuenta que desde la ventana que habían ignorado en la pared, se asomaban dos cabezas rubias.

—Te dije que no estaban aquí sólo para besuquearse, Samey. Tendremos que seguirlos.

—¿En verdad es necesario, Amy?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿No la escuchaste? Van a la tumba del viejo Pahkitew. ¡Eso significa que los rumores sobre su tesoro son ciertos! Y yo seré la que lo obtenga, no esos perdedores.

Sammy suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza, pero su hermana gemela la tomó del brazo y casi la arrastró, mientras continuaba detrás de aquella peculiar pareja.

Una pequeña y hogareña choza que estaba algo retirada del centro fueron a parar. Scarlett continuaba mirando cada cierto tiempo a Max, asegurándose que su sonrisa de victoria no se perdiera. No quería pensar lo que pasaría si el peli morado decidía engañarla.

Sería bastante desastroso.

—Jamás visité esta parte de Pahkitew —se sinceró Scarlett. Max rió entre dientes, llamando a la puerta.

—No me sorprende. Los habitantes de esta parte se acentaron aquí hace un par de años.

Ella asintió solamente. Y entonces les abrieron la puerta. Era una joven de cabello anaranjado y ojos verdes, con una serpiente rodeándola y mordiéndole la cabeza. Aunque ella lejos de dar muestras de dolor, sonreía de manera inocente.

—¡Oh, Max! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Nada en especial, ex-asistente. Venimos a consultar... algo.

La joven asintió, de manera amable. Pero al segundo siguiente, vociferó hacia el interior.

—¡Noah, Owen! ¡Tenemos visitas!

Scarlett tuvo que apretar fuertemente los labios para no lanzar una risotada. ¿Entonces en serio... pelirrojas? Sí que era una gran sorpresa. Y era algo que tendría que guardarse para más tarde.

Ingresaron al pequeño hogar, y Scarlett se sintió bastante extraña al hacerlo. Hacía tanto que no era bienvenida en un lugar en donde reinara el cariño y la unión familiar... Estaba más acostumbrada a alojarse en lugares fríos y pulcros, pero nunca cálidos en el aspecto simbólico.

Se obligó a prestar atención al trio de adolescentes frente a ella, antes de que pudiera perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

—La tumba de Pahkitew, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no mejor nos piden que saquemos el Santo Grial del estómago de Owen? Sería más fácil. —comentó con sarcasmo un chico mientras leía su libro, sin siquiera mirarlos.

—Sólo dinos lo que sepas y no quemaremos tu casa. —espetó Max.

Scarlett se tensó, pero el moreno pareció tomarlo a broma. Cerró su libro y suspiró pesadamente, como si prestarles atención fuera una molestia. Y sonrió.

—Entonces, tomen asiento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respondiendo rw's: <strong>_

_**KovatePrivalski97: Muchas gracias *O* A mi también me gustó la leyenda UuU x3 Nuestro princeso niñero es aksjaksas Yo también te quiero, ¡nos leemos! Y éxito con Elemental 7u7 **_

_**Tinta-Radioactiva: *n* La leyenda fue mi parte favorita. aksjaksjaks Max es hermoso UuU Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. UuU Gracias por comentar. 3 **_

_**Guest: Sí, más o menos como en ese mundo haha xD Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic *O* y más aún por leer.**_

_**Hey! ¡No se olviden de leer Elemental! Es un fic de KovatePrivalski97 ¡Es realmente fabuloso! Leánlo ya, no se arrepentirán. ;)**_

**_Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw._**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	5. Alianzas

_**El tesoro perdido de Pahkitew**_

_**Disclaimer: Drama Total y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Resumen: ¿La Fuente de la Eterna Juventud? ¿El Elixir de la Vida? ¿El Santo Grial? ¿La Estatua Dorada McLean? ¿Qué era lo que buscaban, en realidad? No lo sabían, pero si conseguirían todo lo que deseaban con encontrarlo, debían apresurarse. Scax. Skave. Jashawn. Sugard. Amney. Sapher. Ellardo. AU.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Alianzas <strong>

—Y entonces le dije a ese tipo que se alejara de mi chica. ¡Pero él decidió retarme! Y bueno, el resto es historia. Así gané mi preciada cabeza de alce y el amor de Izzy. —relató el rubio regordete que respondía al nombre de Owen.

La chica de cabello anaranjado lanzó un pequeño gritito de emoción y se abalanzó hacia el chico robusto, murmurando cosas que Scarlett apenas logró entender como "Gran O" y "¡Fantástica cabeza de alce!". Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a girar su mirada hacia Max, que no dejaba de presionar a un aburrido Noah para que les dijera la localización de su objetivo.

—Sería más fácil si me permitieras leer.

—¿Y darte la oportunidad de holgazanear? ¡Jamás!

Noah puso los ojos en blanco y continuó descifrando aquel tomo antiguo que sus padres le habían dejado. Suspiró pesadamente, cuando finalmente dio con lo que quería. Levantó su perezosa mirada hacia el par frente a él, y con una sonrisa habló.

—"Camina en dirección al sol naciente. Acompaña al fluir del río. Enfrenta al intrépito viento. Párate sobre la gran cúspide y entonces sigue a los muertos."

—¡No venimos por poesía! Habla claro. —masculló el de cabello morado, como si las palabras de Noah lo hubieran ofendido. Éste negó con la cabeza.

—Ya te he dicho qué camino tomar. Ustedes quieren llegar, no yo, así que descífrenlo ustedes.

—¡Te lo ordeno!

—Suficiente, Max. Es hora de irnos. —terminó por decir Scarlett, levantándose de su asiento. Con una mirada, le pidió a su compañero que hiciera lo mismo, y éste obedeció a regaña-dientes. —No hay ningún tipo de atajo, ¿cierto?

—Siempre los hay, pero no están registrados. —dijo Noah simplemente, mirando de reojo hacia la ventana. — Aunque si yo fuera ustedes, me apresuraría. La noche puede ser confusa.

La pelirroja asintió. Y Max se sintió fuera de lugar, como si no hubiera logrado comprender algo que esos dos se traían entre sí. Pero más tarde tendría la oportunidad de interrogar a su asistente, así que lo dejó pasar. Por esta vez.

—¿No necesitan nada más? ¡Si gustan, Gran O y yo podemos acompañarlos!

—¡Izzy!

—Vamos, Noah. Tú y Eva también pueden venir. ¡Seguro será divertidísimo!

—Asaltar una tumba contigo no es para divertirse.

—Está bien. No creo que necesitemos más compañía —dijo Scarlett, revisando su bolsa. —Sólo... ¿podrían proporcionarnos un par de vendas?

—¡Lo que sea para Max y su novia! —dijo Izzy sacando una pequeña caja de debajo de la mesa. La abrió y sacó un par de vendas que le entregó a Scarlett. Ella asintió, sonriendo levemente.

—Puedes usar el baño si quieres. Sólo no te acerques mucho a los productos de Eva, son inflamables—comentó Noah, con mirada suspicaz. Scarlett arqueó las cejas, confundida.

—Gracias por la advertencia. ¿Al fondo a la derecha?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Se dirigió hacia el lugar señalado, aún sintiendo la intensa mirada de Noah en su espalda, por lo que se apresuró a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. De todos modos, se sintió aprisionada al entrar.

Max miró a Noah con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú planeas algo con mi asistente.

—Para nada. Sólo que Izzy quiere una remodelación nueva.

Owen rió divertido.

—A mi pequeño amiguito Noah se le ha pegado algo de la pequeña Izzy, eh.

—Sí, y no es bonito.

En el interior del baño, Scarlett comenzó a quitarse las vendas que cubrían sus manos. Suspiró pesadamente al ver su piel rasposa y en algunas partes quemada. Se miró al espejo durante un par de segundos antes de continuar. Pero hacía mucho calor allí, así que se acercó a la ventana del baño y la abrió, para permitir que el aire fresco de la tarde se colara.

Volvió al espejo, para empezar a colocarse las vendas nuevas. Pero entonces, escuchó un par de voces afuera.

—Te lo digo ,Samey, tendremos que esperar a que ellos salgan. Entraremos y obligaremos a que nos digan dónde está el tesoro.

—¡Pero no podemos ir sólo nosotras!

—¡Claro que podemos! Yo sirvo para realizas las estrategias y tú para realizarlas. Si te mueres, de todos modos obtendré el gran premio.

—¿Y cuál es el gran premio?

—Ni idea, pero debe ser valioso. Ahora cállate.

—Podríamos unirnos con Topher...

Scarlett se acercó a la ventana para mirar hacia el exterior. Efectivamente. Había un pequeño riachuelo más allá, en donde el aspirante a divo manipulaba el agua para mirarse en ella. Y un par de metros de él, una joven que entrenaba, utilizando el agua y dándole diversas formas a su beneficio. Sky definitivamente había mejorado, por lo que podía ver.

Escuchó a Amy bufar.

—¡Tenemos suficiente conmigo, Samey!

—Pero podría sernos de ayuda.

Algo de silencio. Y Scarlett localizó al par de gemelas a unos metros de la ventana, pegadas a la pared. Pudo ver una sonrisa siniestra en Amy, antes de verla asentir.

—Claro... ¿Por qué no invitamos también a Sky? Y de paso a Dave. —señaló, entre los árboles, a un chico moreno que fingía moverse al son del aire, mirando cada cierto tiempo en dirección a Sky. —Serían de mucha ayuda.

—¿Y compartiremos el tesoro?

—Por supuesto. Vamos por ellos. Y después iremos por Rodney.

Para Scarlett era obvio que las intenciones de la rubia eran completamente diferentes a las que proclamaba.

Miró el interior del baño, y logró entrever un par de cremas. Tragó saliva. Las gemelas se acercaban a Topher y Sky. Se sintió, de repente, más presionada que nunca. Dave fue llamado por Sky. El calor la estaba llamando. Comenzaba a ver sonrisas emocionadas en los rostros nuevos. Comenzó a temblar un poco.

—Tranquilízate, Scarlett. Es una pésima idea... —se dijo. Entonces, suspiró pesadamente. — Pero tengo que llegar antes que ellos ó lo destruirán todo. Y adiós lugar perfecto para mamá.

Frunció los labios, indecisa. Pero al verlos a todos con las manos al centro para después levantarlas al unísono, se decidió.

Detectó una crema muscular al abrir el espejo frente a ella. Untó un poco de la sustancia en las vendas viejas que se había quitado, hasta que la tela se endureció lo suficiente. Las dividió en varios pedazos. Sonrió torcidamente. La parte en ella que adoraba ver el fuego en acción estaba emocionada.

Una a una, comenzó a encenderlas. Y cuando el fuego comenzaba a consumir el objeto, la lanzó en dirección al quinteto de adolescentes. Las primeras dos se clavaron alrededor de ellos. La tercera rozó peligrosamente la ropa de Dave. Y la cuarta y quinta se clavaron en el centro del círculo que formaban.

El fuego comenzó a propagarse, rodeándolos.

Era una medida desesperada, pero había agua cerca y eran tres personas que lo controlaban. Y una que podía fácilmente disminuir el fuego. Eso se dijo, antes de tomar rápidamente sus cosas y guardarlas.

Se las colocó mientras caminaba en el pasillo. Y al llegar, vio la sonrisa victoriosa de Noah.

—Algo me dice que no tendrás tu remodelación. —dijo Max sonriendo torcidamente.

—Oh, me impresiona su auto-control. —admitió. Y entonces, se escucharon gritos afuera.

Owen, Izzy y Noah salieron, y vieron un gran incendio atacar parte de su patio. Noah frunció el ceño. ¡Él no quería que podara su cesped! Miró hacia atrás, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Max y Scarlett ya se habían ido de allí.

—Yo y mi gran bocota. —bufó.

—¿Pero de dónde viene eso? ¿Del fuego? —cuestionó Owen, aún intentando localizar los gritos.

—El fuego raramente gruñe.

—¡Allí hay personas! ¡Izzy las vio! ¡Izzy las vio! —vociferó ella, sonriendo mientras apuntaba al centro del incendio. Noah bufó.

—Las pelirrojas están locas.

Scarlett corría, con Max atrás.

—¿Ahora qué hiciste?

—Nada grave. Sólo nos di algo de ventaja. Sólo sigue corriendo.

Continuaron con su carrera por un par de minutos más. Pero entonces, al internarse más en el bosque, Max tropezó con la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía. Terminó en el suelo, y Scarlett tuvo que regresar para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¡Asistente, ayúdame! Creo que m-me torcí el tobillo.

—Vamos, Max. No tenemos tiempo para esto. ¡Levántate!

—¡Hey! ¿Escuchaste algo, señor mago?

—Hm, probablemente fue el gruñido de un dragón. Debemos andarnos con cuidado.

—¡Oh, los dragones son criaturas preciosas! Nunca he conocido no, pero...

—¡Guarda silencio, Ella!

—¿Sugar, eres tú? ¡Oh, diablos! ¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos? ¿No vendrán por el tesoro, verdad?

—¿Qué tesoro?

—¡Bien hecho, Shawn!

—¡P-Perdón, Jasmine!

Scarlett tuvo que empujar a Max al interior de un arbusto y meterse con él cuando el grupo estuvo cerca de detectarlos, mirando en todas direcciones.

—¡Habla, Shawn! ¿Qué tesoro?

La tierra comenzó a temblar. Y se escuchó el tiro de un cañón. Todos giraron y vociferaron.

—¡Beardo!

Genial. Simplemente genial, pensó Scarlett.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Respondiendo rw's: <em>**

**_KovatePrivalski97: Oshe, es mi trabajo dejarlo en la mejor parte. Sino, ¿de qué sirve? :v XD Ok, ya. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar. ¡Nos leemos! Y FELIZ NAVIDAD._**

**_Tinta-Radioactiva: Cacheteando la banqueta xDDD ¿A quién no? 7u7 Semejante poder (?) Yo también creo que no lo habría obedecido. De hecho, tengo la impresión de que la 'despidió' por provocar desastres xD Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar. Y FELIZ NAVIDAD. _**

**_Perturambo8: Sin duda esas dos juntas, en la misma habitación, quiero decir, me dan mucha curiosidad. Tengo ganas de hacer un fic de ellas, de hecho. O algo así. Que explote el mundo! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar. ¡Feliz navidad!_**

**_Tú, que lees anónimamente, gracias por hacerlo. Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw. _**

**_¡Saludos! ¡Y feliz navidad! _**


End file.
